Stan Lee
Stanley Martin Lieber (28 de diciembre de 1922 - 12 de noviembre de 2018) conocido profesionalmente como Stan Lee, fue uno de los primeros y más prolíficos escritores/creadores del Universo Marvel. Junto con los grandes como Jack Kirby y Steve Ditko, Lee creó a Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, los Vengadores, el Hombre Araña, Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D., Daredevil, Groot y muchos otros personajes conocidos. Él interpretó al Informante de los Vigilantes en Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, Iron Man 3, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Agent Carter, Daredevil, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant-Man, Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel y Avengers: Endgame. Stan Lee interpretó a Irving Forbush en las series de Netflix, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, The Defenders y The Punisher. Adicionalmente, apareció como Debonair Gentleman en la serie ABC, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., y en la serie de Hulu, Runaways, como un conductor de limusina. Luego de su fallecimiento, Stan Lee fue honrado en un epitafio al final de los episodios Split Up de Runaways, The Whirlwind de The Punisher, Missing Pieces de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. y AKA Everything de Jessica Jones, así como en los créditos iniciales de Captain Marvel y en los créditos finales del reestreno de Avengers: Endgame y Spider-Man: Far From Home. Cameos Stan Lee realizó pequeños cameos en todas las películas del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y en series de televisión hasta su fallecimiento en 2018. Cameos en películas *''Iron Man'' - Anthony Stark lo saluda creyendo que es Hugh Hefner. *''The Incredible Hulk'' - Aparece abriendo un refrigerador del cual saca la botella de refresco en la que cayó la sangre de Banner. *''Iron Man 2'' - Personificando a Larry King, el periodista estadounidense, a quien Anthony Stark saluda al salir de la Stark Expo. *''Thor'' - Hombre en su camioneta intentando arrancar el Mjolnir de la roca donde está incrustado, sin éxito. *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' - General sentado entre el público, esperando la premiación del Capitán América. *''The Avengers'' - Después de la pelea final, es un sobreviviente siendo entrevistado por televisión. En una de las escenas eliminadas de la película, él habla con Steven Rogers diciéndole que invite a salir a la camarera que lo atendió. *''Iron Man 3'' - Juez en un concurso de belleza en la televisión. *''Thor: The Dark World'' - Anciano en una institución psiquiátrica que le pide al profesor Erik Selvig que le devuelva su zapato. *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' - Cuidador nocturno del museo del Capitán América que descubre que el traje original del Capitán ha sido robado. *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Anciano que conversa con una mujer mucho más joven en Xandar. *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que aparece en la fiesta de la'Torre de los Vengadores. *''Ant-Man'' - Bartender que durante las últimas escenas de la narración de Luis explicando como Falcon buscaba a Ant-Man para reclutarlo con los Vengadores. *''Captain America: Civil War'' - Conductor de FedEx entregando un paquete para Anthony Stark. *''Doctor Strange'' - Pasajero de un autobús leyendo algo gracioso en un libro. *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' - Informante de los Vigilantes, hablando con los Vigilantes. *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' - Gary, regaña al Hombre Araña por haber hecho ruido en el vecindario. *''Thor: Ragnarok'' - Anciano en Sakaar que le corta el pelo a Thor. *''Black Panther'' - Anciano en el bar que le quita fichas a Everett Ross. *''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Conductor del autobús escolar donde viajan Peter Parker y Edward Leeds. *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' - Ciudadano que busca su automóvil, el cual fue accidentalmente encogido por Hope van Dyne. *''Captain Marvel ''- Mientras Carol Danvers busca a un Skrull en un tren, ella ve a un pasajero que está leyendo el guión de una película, ambos se sonríen. *''Avengers: Endgame'' - Hombre que pasa por delante del Campamento Lehigh en 1970. Cameos en series de televisión *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' episodio T.R.A.C.K.S. - Interpreta a un pasajero del tren. *''Agent Carter'' episodio The Blitzkrieg Button - Interpreta a un hombre que está sentado leyendo el periódico al lado de Howard Stark. *''Daredevil'' episodio Daredevil - Aparece una fotografía de él en la pared de la comisaria de policía. *''Jessica Jones'' episodio AKA Top Shelf Perverts - Aparece una fotografía de él en la pared de la comisaria de policía. *''Daredevil'' episodio Dogs to a Gunfight - Aparece una fotografía de él en la pared de la comisaria de policía. *''Luke Cage'' episodio Soliloquy of Chaos - Aparece una fotografía de él en la pared de una tienda. *''Iron Fist'' episodio Dragon Plays with Fire - Aparece una fotografía de él en una pared. *''The Defenders'' episodio Worst Behavior - Aparece una fotografía de él en una pared. *''The Punisher'' episodio Memento Mori - Aparece una fotografía de él en una pared. *''Runaways'' episodio Metamorphosis - Aparece como el Conductor de una limusina. *''Jessica Jones'' episodio AKA Shark in the Bathtub, Monster in the Bed - Aparece una fotografía de él. *''Luke Cage'' episodio Can't Front on Me - Aparece una fotografía de él. *''Cloak & Dagger'' episodio Back Breaker - Una pintura de Andy Warhol con Lee en lugar de Marilyn Monroe. Trivia *Stan Lee fue el único actor que apareció toda su vida en todas las películas del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, aunque sus apariciones simplemente fueron cameos. *El personaje Stanley Lieber de The Incredible Hulk fue inspirado en Stan Lee. *En el cameo de Stan Lee en Avengers: Age of Ultron, después de emborracharse, él dice "Excelsior", la misma frase con la que terminó su semanario "Stan's Soapbox", que apareció en todos los cómics de Marvel. Asimismo, él es presentado como un veterano, siendo esta una referencia a la carrera militar real de Stan Lee. *Debido al delicado estado de salud que tenía, Stan Lee grabó en un solo día sus cameos de Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming y Thor: Ragnarok. James Gunn ayudó a dirigir los cameos. *En Cloak & Dagger, un automóvil tiene la placa "STANMAN", una referencia a su apodo "Stan 'The Man' Lee". Enlaces externos * * * * * en:Stan Lee Categoría:Productores Categoría:Actores Categoría:Equipo de producción Categoría:Actores de Iron Man (película)‏‎ Categoría:Equipo de producción de Iron Man (película) Categoría:Actores de The Incredible Hulk Categoría:Equipo de producción de The Incredible Hulk Categoría:Actores de Iron Man 2 Categoría:Equipo de producción de Iron Man 2 Categoría:Actores de Thor (película) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Thor (película) Categoría:Actores de Captain America: The First Avenger Categoría:Equipo de producción de Captain America: The First Avenger Categoría:Actores de The Avengers Categoría:Equipo de producción de The Avengers Categoría:Actores de Iron Man 3 Categoría:Equipo de producción de Iron Man 3 Categoría:Actores de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Equipo de producción de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Actores de Thor: The Dark World Categoría:Equipo de producción de Thor: The Dark World Categoría:Actores de Captain America: The Winter Soldier Categoría:Equipo de producción de Captain America: The Winter Soldier Categoría:Actores de Guardians of the Galaxy Categoría:Equipo de producción de Guardians of the Galaxy Categoría:Actores de Agent Carter (serie de televisión) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Agent Carter (serie de televisión) Categoría:Actores de Daredevil (serie de televisión) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Daredevil (serie de televisión) Categoría:Actores de Avengers: Age of Ultron Categoría:Equipo de producción de Avengers: Age of Ultron Categoría:Actores de Ant-Man (película) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Ant-Man (película) Categoría:Actores de Jessica Jones (serie de televisión) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Jessica Jones (serie de televisión) Categoría:Actores de Captain America: Civil War Categoría:Equipo de producción de Captain America: Civil War Categoría:Actores de Luke Cage (serie de televisión) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Luke Cage (serie de televisión) Categoría:Actores de Doctor Strange (película) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Doctor Strange (película) Categoría:Actores de Iron Fist (serie de televisión) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Iron Fist (serie de televisión) Categoría:Actores de Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Categoría:Equipo de producción de Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Categoría:Actores de Spider-Man: Homecoming Categoría:Equipo de producción de Spider-Man: Homecoming Categoría:Actores de The Defenders Categoría:Actores de Thor: Ragnarok Categoría:Equipo de producción de Thor: Ragnarok Categoría:Actores de The Punisher Categoría:Actores de Runaways (serie de televisión) Categoría:Actores de Black Panther (película) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Black Panther (película) Categoría:Actores de Avengers: Infinity War Categoría:Equipo de producción de Avengers: Infinity War Categoría:Actores de Ant-Man and the Wasp Categoría:Equipo de producción de Ant-Man and the Wasp Categoría:Actores de Cloak & Dagger Categoría:Equipo de producción de Cloak & Dagger Categoría:Actores de Captain Marvel (película) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Captain Marvel (película) Categoría:Actores de Avengers: Endgame Categoría:Equipo de producción de Avengers: Endgame Categoría:Actores que se interpretan a sí mismos Categoría:Actores con diferentes roles en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Categoría:Actores fallecidos